Rock Golden
Golden' Rock' is a friend of Phineas and Ferb, as well as participates in many of their inventions. Childhood ( San Francisco ) Rock's childhood passed in all of San Francisco. At age 4, his father first took him to a concert of rock group. Since then, the Rock wants to be a musician (that with his current friends, it can happen). When he was 8, he started early puberty, but knowing his parents, he only hair dyed black and green, a sign of independence. Rock performed in front of an audience at once: in the school play, but failed. He felt stage fright, and forgot the words and accidentally broke the scenery, for which he was an outcast all the time in elementary school. Rock all the time was hidden from the world, did not like to talk in general and often closed in the room for a long time. He was also a goth, when he was in San Francisco. Рresent ( Danville ) When Rock was 13 years old, his parents, was given a job in Denville, and they went there. The first person he met was Phineas, Ferb and Isabella (see Very Welcome). Then he began to participate in all inventions Phineas and Ferb. Later, he met with Baljeet, who helped to understand the structure of the large ball (in fact, Baljeet just kept drawing upside down) and Buford, who had frightened his country (usually) look. The third person he met was Molly, his new classmate and "love of life." He as always does not nourish the love of his younger sister Tara, again causing fights and unpleasant situations, it is sometimes distracting Keira Golden (their mother), which gives her view of the invention Phineas and Ferb, which are now often found in their yard. He loves animals. For example: He can sit for hours in his room with his pet Lucky. It also quickly became friends with Perry, said, "There it is something hidden, something akin to". He now often look after pets of friends when they drive off somewhere. Future After high school, Rock will leave on their historic homeland in Spain to study in college. After teaching there he returned to Denville, where open his own restaurant "Golden Lion". He will have a daughter,Victoria. Other Infomation Full Name: Golden Rock Children's nickname: Rocky Age: 13 years Birthday: September 6 Personality: Secretive, taciturn, dark. Family: Keira Golden (mother), John Golden (Father), Tara Golden (sister), Lucky the Lion (pet) Favorite music: Rock like a rock, pop and country music. Favorite color: green, blue, indigo. Other favorite things: cooking, tennis, sit on the Internet and the campaign (he likes it very much), hanging out with Phineas and Ferb, Molly. Not favorite things: Tara, a large crowd of people, prohibitions, "there is no eternal word." Best friends: Perry the platypus and Lucky the Lion The 2nd Dimension Rock confronts Normbots. He alone and no one obeys, but in spite of the absence of the team, he's very good at fighting. He knows a lot of different methods of struggle. Rock has a "Carte Courts" - a two-sided electric stick. His body has some scars. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens